Adore You Nightwing x OC
by BlueSilkOcean2020
Summary: And suddenly, his lips were on hers. She closed her eyes and let herself melt into the kiss. It was music that brought them together... and in more ways than one. Dancer!AU Dick Grayson x OC
1. Chapter 1

Adore You

Author: BlueSilkOcean2020

Pairing: Nightwing [Dick Grayson] x female OC [Chance Lee]

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

 **A/N:**

 **Based off of the dance of Z TAO's song, 'Adore', I thought it'd be cute to make a Dancer!AU where Dick and the oc are dancers and they're doing this choreography. ****-look up 'ZTAO - Adore in Nanjing 2016'-**

 **So yeah, Young Justice is stealing my life. Especially Robin/Nightwing/Dick Grayson. Yeah, that boy is fine.**

 **This one-shot is from the oc's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice... or ZTAO's music... But if I did own Young Justice, there would be so much more Traught.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

We moved in perfect sync, dancing fluidly, executing all the moves flawlessly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bead of sweat trailing down my partner's sharp jawline. I, Chance Lee, fought the blush as I looked away.

Dick Grayson had been my dance partner for about 13 years now. Both of us started dancing around the age of 5 and had clicked immediately. Perhaps we just looked cute as a couple, or maybe instructors truly thought we danced well together, but whether it be contemporary dance, hip hop, waltz, ballet, or etc., our instructors always had us paired.

Not that I was complaining or anything, my partner was extremely attractive. Lean and agile, dark hair choppily cut, dazzling cerulean eyes… Yes, he was undeniably the most popular topic in the girl's locker room. But aside from his stunning outer charm, he was also a calm, cool, and collected person. He always put others before himself and did it without hesitation.

Aside from being an excellent troll sometimes, he had this aura about him that always made me feel relaxed. Especially when dancing.

It was then that he was a hundred percent concentrated on simply two things; dancing and me. He put his all into dancing, and most times, left it all in the studio. On several occasions, did he leave practice with a pulled muscle. That didn't stop him from returning the next day. Nothing stopped him from dancing.

Lost in thought, I stumbled on a step that should have been easy.

My partner straightened up and stopped the music, his eyes trailing up and down my figure, a concerned frown gracing his lips.

"Chance, are you okay? You seem kinda out of it today," Dick said, tossing me a water bottle.

I smiled weakly. Out of the 13 years I've been dancing with him, I had started to fall for my dancing partner. I knew my feelings were one-sided, so I didn't bother ever telling him. This morning, however, there's was nothing that didn't trigger thoughts of Dick. Fantasies of him had been plaguing my mind and it didn't help that this dance was very sensual and seducing.

Catching the water bottle, I plopped down on the floor.

"I'm fine, Grayson. I'm just a little distracted, is all." Dick sat down next to me, crisscrossing his toned legs.

"You wanna talk about it?" _Oh, I think I've fallen in love with you and I can't get my mind off of how sexy you look when you do body rolls._ Yeah, right. Like I'd ever tell my partner of 13 years that.

I shook my head.

"No but thanks, Dick. Let's just go through the choreography. I still have a couple things to correct," I said, tossing my bottle across the room. The dark-haired male gently bumped my shoulder with his own and winked cheekily.

" _We_ still have a couple things to correct." Rolling my eyes, I allowed the corners of my mouth to slope up.

"Grayson, you dance flawlessly. This is all on me."

"Chance, stop putting yourself down," Dick wrapped an arm around my shoulder, all playfulness from previous moments gone. "This is a team effort, when we dance, we're like one. So Chance, nothing is ever solely _your_ fault. I'm sure I've got a part in it, too."

I leaned my head onto his shoulder and nodded at his words.

"Thanks, Dick."

He stood abruptly, brushing non-existent dust from his black sweatpants. Holding out a hand to me, the cheeky Dick was back.

"Anything for you my lady, so long as you repay me with a dance."

I giggled softly and took his hand.

"Wow, Grayson, you're so corny sometimes."

"Only for you, Lee," addressing me by my last name.

He winked again and let go to start the music up. I'll admit, my hand felt empty with the sudden loss of contact, but soon forgot as the the first notes of the song started. Quickly pulling my long hair into a ponytail, I got into the starting position, which happened to be me sitting down, forehead to forehead with my partner.

Yeah… kind of… _romantic_ in my opinion.

The song went by slowly and more than once I had to halt the blush from rising to my cheeks. Towards the pre-chorus, I started to dread the next couple of moves, for they included getting extremely close to my partner and rolling my hips in sync with his.

As soon as the pre-chorus started, I closed my eyes and willed the song to go faster. It didn't. Keeping my eyes closed, I moved blindly to the music.

The first couple seconds of the first chorus…

His slim fingers walked up my thigh.

A couple more seconds…

He came up behind me, loosely wrapping his strong arms around my body.

Closer to the middle of the chorus now…

He tucked his face in the crook of my neck, his hot breath fanning across my skin.

The middle now…

His hand fell from my hip and we did a quick 180.

Almost done with the middle…

I hooked my arms through his from behind and ran my hands down his toned chest.

Close to the end of the first chorus…

I slid down a bit with my hand and rolled my hips in a circular motion. I bit my lip, trying to hide the nervous smile from showing.

Done with the chorus… and into more grinding and body rolling.

I truly loved this song, but dancing to it… with my long time crush… That was a different story.

This song was undoubtedly sensual, and the next couple choruses had to end off with a certain pose that had me in a blushing mess.

After my back being pressed flush against his firm chest, I was supposed to turn into his arms and get even closer. So I turned and ran my fingers down his arms before making them crawl back up and around behind his neck. In turn, Dick let his hands ghost down my hips and leaned down as if he were going to pull me into a kiss. I tilted my head upwards.

Our lips were millimeters away. His cerulean eyes were steadily gazing into my chocolaty brown ones, his breathing was coming out in short, shallow gasps, my heart raced… and we both pulled away to continue the dance.

* * *

I closed my eyes, letting the make-up artist do her job.

Hearing that familiar chuckle, I smiled as my partner sat down beside me.

"Your makeup all done, Grayson?" I asked without opening my eyes. He laughed again.

"Yeah. You know me, too handsome for a lot of make-up."

I rolled my eyes mentally. I wasn't denying the fact he was handsome, but he was a little cocky at times.

"Right. Remind me to give you a lip-stick mustache later."

"Will do."

I opened my eyes and puckered my lips, letting my makeup artist, Lacy, layer some red lipstick on.

Today was the dance recital.

* * *

I stood behind stage, decked out in a pair of black leather leggings, a black halter style crop top. My long, dark brown hair was curled and flowing down my back. Lacy had gone all out on my almond shaped eyes, with a soft rosy smokey eye and finished the look with dark red lipstick.

I felt a hand on my waist and turned to see my dance partner.

Dick Grayson was wearing a form fitting black tank top and some black jeans that hugged his legs.

"Hey Chance. You look gorgeous. You ready?"

I smiled uneasily and nodded.

"Yeah. Still a bit nervous though." With that, my partner pulled me into a hug. This embrace was different from the ones we shared during choreography. Those seemed fake, sugar-coated. This one, these ones, they were warm and genuine, and they captured his personality perfectly.

"You'll do great. I know it. Just keep your eyes on me if you're nervous. Plus, I have a surprise for you afterwards."

I nodded into his chest.

"Dick! Chance! You're on in one minute!"

* * *

It was dark. The lights had been dimmed as we entered the stage. My heart pounded in my chest, but I welcomed the familiar feeling of adrenaline.

And the music started.

Our bodies moved in perfect sync, almost as if we were one in the music. I felt his eyes roaming over my body as we moved and I smiled to myself. Despite the intimacy of the dance, I found that I was not blushing.

All that mattered in this moment was me and Dick.

When the final measures of the song rang out, I twirled into him and tilted my head up. He leaned downwards just as the choreography suggested…

And suddenly, his lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and let myself melt into the kiss.

It was music that brought us together... and in more ways than one.

The deafening cheers from the audience went unnoticed as my partner, the one I was sure did not return my feelings kissed me.

He pulled away, wrapping his arms around my waist and sang with the song quietly so only I could hear him;

" _Baby I adore you, adore you."_

* * *

 **Yeah... I hope you enjoyed this one! Because I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

 **If you enjoyed, please please please review. If I get 10 reviews, I'll make another one-shot with Dancer!AU Dick or if you want, I could do another with Chance and Dick (there are no limits to review though).**

 **Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Review if you have any desire to see Chance again!**

 **~BlueSilkOcean2020**


	2. Confused on Something? Read this

**Okay, so I got a review stating some of the things I could have changed, corrected, made more obvious and if one person was thinking this and bold enough to say it, then there are most likely more people who were wondering the same thing. I apologize for any confusion this caused but here's something I hope will clear things up.**

 **The bold is the main topic I did not make clear and the regular text is my explanation. Hopefully this covers everything. Once again, I apologize for any confusion.**

* * *

 **-Expecting too many reviews/some don't like Dick x OC/Dick x OC just aren't written right-**

Thank you so much for bringing this to my attention. I probably wouldn't have known otherwise, and thanks for actually reading my nonsense. I really haven't gotten that many reviews on my stories, so I guess I was just setting it out there that more reviews would boost the possibility of a sequel or something. For the other parts though, I can't control what people like reading, or whether or not that enjoy what I'm writing, but that's just up to them. I also wasn't aware there was a right way to ship Dick with someone.

* * *

 **-The whole team and how they'd fit into this AU-**

This was a originally just a one shot, and I was just writing it for kicks. As much as I love the rest of the team, this mostly revolved around Dick as a normal person who dances. I'm really glad you enjoyed this fic though, and I'll consider making a series to incorporate the rest of the team into this AU.

* * *

 **-Dick's Background in this AU-**

Ahh... I was kind of putting this out there so readers can use their imagination to fill in the blanks that I put in the story. But it's my fault completely for not letting readers know. So in this one-shot, I envisioned Dick's parents still being alive, and yes, they are not part of Haly's circus. In this particular universe, Dick's just a regular college male who has been dancing for a while. Since he's in college, I imagined that he lives in the dorms, not with his parents at the time, so that's why you don't hear much about his parents. So anyways, Dick and Chance are part of a dance studio that performs at Dick's university, so that's the 'recital' in this one-shot. I hope that cleared it up for those who were confused.

* * *

 **-Not what you were expecting?-**

Well, even if you're not into this type of genre/ship, thanks for reading it regardless. I also apologize to you and to other readers if this was not what you were originally expecting, but thank you for reading it anyway.

* * *

 **~BlueSilkOcean2020**


End file.
